<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Always Loved You by xReaper666x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534139">I've Always Loved You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x'>xReaper666x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:03:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra confesses his love for you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, Ezra - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Always Loved You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: swearing</p><p>Although I wrote this as a female reader, I believe it can be gender neutral as I don’t think I added any she/her pronouns</p><p>Requested: Yes -  Can i get a fic with Ezra coming back from the green and confesses his feelings to reader? 🥺🥺🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in your chair, you can’t help but stare out the window, daydreaming about what you’d be doing if you weren’t stuck on crutches for the next six weeks. Glancing back at your room, you see half-finished books piled everywhere, as well as a stack of finished books and books to be read. Ezra’s jacket hung on a hook near the door and you can already see him rushing back in the house to get it saying what he always does ‘it seems I have underestimated the chill in the air today,’ before running back out all bundled up. Sighing, you look back out the window, looking in the direction of the planet Ezra said he was going; trying to ease your mind and tell yourself, he’s okay.</p><p>You and Ezra have been a team, prospecting together for five years. You worked so well together that you actually bought a small house and became roommates, spending practically every waking moment with each other. It’s easy with him, he’s understanding when it comes to needing alone time, and he loves the fact that you let him talk non-stop because you enjoy his flowery speech and how excited he is about what he’s read. Normally, you’d be with him right now, finding aurelac, but on the last job, you slid down a steep hill and somehow blew out your knee during the fall. It took two weeks to get back home, another to see a doctor, and three more weeks before you could get surgery. Before the surgery was scheduled, some men looking for a prospector approached Ezra. He was hesitant to go, but you told him you’d be fine and it’d be okay if he wanted to go. When he left, he gave you a very hesitant look and kissed your forehead goodbye, and good luck. Three weeks later, you had surgery, and you’re currently recovering preparing to go to physical therapy.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Physical therapy sucks and you hated it, so the fact that you’re finally done and no longer have to go, makes you want to celebrate, but the one person you usually celebrate with still hasn’t come home. Grabbing some alcohol from a local shop, you head home, setting everything down when you walk in the door and begin drinking. Somethings eating away at your mind, it’s this feeling that things aren’t right and you’re scared that the feeling has to do with Ezra. Calling the commuter freighter that was supposed to bring everyone back from the green, they informed you that there was no sign of a man named Ezra and he had only 12 hours to show before he was left behind for good. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath before finishing off every bit of alcohol in the house, drinking yourself into a stupor before going to bed.</p><p>It a month later that you awoke to rapid knocks on the door, not wanting to leave the comfortable and warm confines of your bed, you rolled over and snuggled in, knowing that eventually whoever it was will leave you alone. Oh, how wrong you were. Twenty minutes later, the knocking is still going strong and although you’re annoyed beyond belief, this has become a battle of wills to see who can outlast the other. Secretly hoping the fucker outside your door somehow manages to cut his knuckles open knocking on the door. When it reaches the 30minute mark, you are fuming mad, jumping out of bed, you grab your bat and charge towards the door, angry enough that you’ll beat this asshole bloody for interrupting such a good night's sleep.</p><p>“WHAT THE FU-” you freeze, bat drawn back over your shoulder in the swing position as you stare at the man in front of you.</p><p>“Well thank Kevva, I was one minute away from giving up,” Ezra laughs, eyes shining bright as he smiles at you with his cocky smile, not worried in the least that you’ll hit him with the bat.</p><p>Lowering the bat a little, you smack him in the leg with it, not hard enough to cause damage, but enough that it’d sting a little.</p><p>“Owe! What was that for?” He exclaims rubbing his leg where you connected.</p><p>“Waking me up with that incessant knocking, and worrying me you jackass. Don’t you have a key?” You gripe walking away and letting him in.</p><p>“Yes,” he responds walking after you, shutting the door behind him, “but I los-”</p><p>He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as you throw your arms around him, hugging him tightly now that he’s finally back.</p><p>“I missed you asshole,” you say, your voice muffled by his shirt as you bury your face into his shoulder.</p><p>“I missed you to kitten, I missed you more than you could ever imagine.”</p><p>Pulling back, you go to grab his arms as you look at him, but the hand that’s supposed to wrap around his right grabs nothing but air.</p><p>“What happened?” You ask quietly, as you let him sit down and make him a nice cup of tea to warm him up from the cold day outside.</p><p>“I’m afraid karma caught up with me and this was my punishment,” he responds, drinking the hot liquid and groaning as his body begins to warm. “Would you like me to start from the beginning?” You nod and take your seat across from him. “I disagreed with the crew I worked with, words and metal flew, fortunately, they died, unfortunately, the ship was destroyed. I was not the most courteous of people after that and intended to kill someone and take his ship. However, that did not work out properly. The ship that I deemed my redemption turned out to be black and clockwise, not surviving its trip to the green. As I entered the ship, I was shot by a young girl who believed I killed her father.”</p><p>“Did you?” You ask raising your eyebrow, knowing you and Ezra aren’t angels when you’re out on the green.</p><p>“I guess you can say that I helped. While we did try to steal from him, he tried to steal my trophy case, and as we both know, a man’s work is no petty thing. However, it was number two, the man I was currently working with who pulled the trigger, not me. I teamed up with the young girl and we worked with mercs to ravage the queen’s lair.”</p><p>“It was real!” You squeal excitedly, then suddenly become disappointed that you missed finding it.</p><p>“Correct, and we received a good amount of aurelac for our work after I killed the mercs and got the hang of cutting with one arm. However, the dust had already set in the wound and I needed my arm to be removed, although thankfully the wound in my belly was fixed promptly. We stole the mercs ship and flew to the freighter, after a trip to the med ship; I was fixed, split the bounty with the little bird, and returned here to see you. You are what I was thinking about the whole time, you are the reason I survived so long.”</p><p>“I’m glad because without you here my life has been miserable.”</p><p>“You missed me?”</p><p>“Of course, you’re my best friend. How could I not miss you?” You respond smiling at him until you see his smile fade.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand, kitten. I love you, the thought that I’d never be able to tell you that…it’s what kept me going. I love you because you are you, I love you because I’m happy with you, because you make me feel special, because you understand me and still accept me. I love you because you…I just love you.” He ends his speech looking into your eyes with fear, worry, and love. “I simply hope you can find it in your heart to love a one-armed man.”</p><p>“Ezra,” you begin watching the worry on his face grow, “I loved you for years.”</p><p>Ezra lunges for you, kissing you intensely as his hand cups the back of your head, keeping you close to him. When he finally breaks away, you’re both panting, foreheads touching while you take in the warmth of his presence. Pulling away, you stand and take his hand leading him to your bedroom.</p><p>“I want you tonight,” you state, looking in his eyes as they darken with lust.</p><p>“Whatever you want will be yours.” He replies, kissing you hungrily again.</p><p>That night you made love for what seemed like hours, waking up multiple times through the night to ravish one another. When you finally wake in the morning, you’re wrapped in Ezra’s arm as you lay across his chest. Looking up at him, you see his face, peaceful and relaxed and suddenly you’re filled with a sense of love and adoration. You’ve wanted this for so long, but didn’t want to ruin a good friendship with a love confession.</p><p>“Good morning my love,” Ezra says, stretching his body before turning to face you.</p><p>“Good morning,” you smile, running your hand up his side.</p><p>“What are we doing today?”</p><p>“Staying in bed, I believe we have a few years of feelings to work through.” You say smiling seductively.</p><p>“I believe that is a perfect idea,” he smiles, kissing you as you roll onto your back thinking about how much better things will be now with the two of you actually together. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>